


Luz Noceda, the amazing Spiderlight!

by Echo_the_horse_scribe



Category: Marvel, The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Bat queen dies at the start, Gen, My First Work in This Fandom, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, There may be more death later, This could be really long, This is more of an amalgamation than a crossover, To Be Continued
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28024491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echo_the_horse_scribe/pseuds/Echo_the_horse_scribe
Summary: Luz Noceda, while camping, is given spider powers by a mysterious creature, and uses her new powers to become the amazing spiderlight and defend New York City.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

_Alright, lets do this thing._

_My name is Luz Noceda,_

_I was chosen by a magical staff, and for the last ten years i have been the one and only..._

"Hmm, Azurluz? Luzura? Yes! Luzura it is!"

"Luz, look out your window!" The voice of her mother spoke from the driver's seat, "We're almost at the campsite!"

"Oh my goodness! The great outdoors how I've missed you!" Luz squeaked.

She watched the trees with excitement as they passed them, pulling up to their old campsite

"Luz, why don't you go explore while i set up the tent and everything?"

"Oh thank you! See you soon!"

Luz waved farewell to her mami as she hopped off into the trees.

She ventured through the forest, occasionally stopping to look at birds or smell flowers.

Then she heard the screeching, horrible, pained screeching, like the sound a bat would make when in pain, and, Luz being Luz, she followed it.

And then she saw the creature, it was large, taller than her, but not quite human either, it looked like a scarily large human head, with bat wings growing from the sides of the head, yet despite the appearance of the creature, it gave Luz a feeling like a spider crawling on her arm when she looked at it.

And this creature was under attack, its wings tattered and its face scarred, it was surrounded by a group of creatures that looked like a mix of bears and wolves, Luz, knowing nothing about any of these creatures, decided to help this... bat, head.

She grabbed a rock and a stick, and using some nearby spiderweb, managed to make them into an incredibly fragile hammer of sorts, using the element of surprise to her advantage, she dove onto the middle wolfbear, knocking it unconscious from blunt force.

the two other wolfbears turned and, seeing their leader lying on the ground, began charging at the human girl, Luz used this to her advantage, diving out of the way as the wolfbears charged into each other.

Luz ran over to the bat creature, but she was too late, it was hurt too badly, there was no saving it.

The creature closed its eyes and a swirling mass of light orbs rose from its body, rising into the air and absorbing into Luz, the human didn't know what this meant yet, but they soon will.

Luz walked out of the forest to see their campsite all prepared, Camila waiting for her to return.

"There you are mija! I was getting worried!" Camila said, running over to give Luz a hug, "your all scratched up, what happened?"

"Oh, uh, i just got a little lost, trees are surprisingly sharp."

"Well, whatever happened, your back now, and i have s'mores to eat!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz has some trouble in glyph magic class, quite a bit of it actually.

_I'm pretty sure you know the rest._

_With great power comes great responsibility._

_I saved a bunch of people, fell in love, saved the city..._

"Luz!" Camila called from downstairs, "get down here! You've been up there for an hour!"

"Coming mami!" Luz put away her paper and pencil and went downstairs, ready to start the day.

"Good morning mija! I made pancakes!" Camila said, looking at her watch, "but the pancakes are to go! Classes start in half an hour!"

* * *

Luz ran down the sidewalks of New York, hurrying to get to school on time, only slowing down when she spotted the outdoor corner cafe, she walked to the cafe, waiting for-

"Hey, Wait for me!" Called Amity, running over from her seat at the cafe.

"Amity!"

"Hey, Luz, would yo- uh, how's your day going?"

"It's going really good, made some progress on my Azura story, aaaand... PANCAKES!" Luz said, taking her pancakes out of her bag, "Hey, do you want to stop for a minute and have some of these? We have some time and Hexside is only a little ways away."

"Yeah! What _are_ pancakes, by the way?"

"Oh, not much, just the MOST AMAZING BREAKFAST FOOD EVER! Come on, you need to try one!"

* * *

Luz's classes went well that day, everything was as normal, Amity always getting A's, Gus getting in trouble for practicing illusions in every class except illusions class, Luz passing every class though rarely acing them.

that was, until glyph magic class.

"Luz Noceda, would you like to show the class what you've learned this week?" The teacher asked, anticipating the answer they already knew was coming.

"Yes, I would!"

"Then get your glyph paper and come on up here."

Luz walked to the chalkboard with excitement, this was the one class she always aced, and she looked forward to acing it again.

She grabbed her paper and pencil and began drawing glyphs, a plant glyph, a fire glyph, and an ice glyph.

"Ah, the core elements, been around nature this week i see'"

"Yeah, i went camping, turns out a lot can be learned just exploring nature."

Luz attempted to activate the plant glyph...

And nothing happened.

She lifted her hand up, and the glyph paper went up with it, she tried to shake it off but it stayed on her hand.

She tried pulling it off with her over hand, just for it to stick to that hand as well, tearing in half.

"Uh, i gotta go!" Luz yelled quietly, running out of the classroom.

She ran down the hall, looking for a place to hide, getting curious looks from teachers and students as she ran bye.

Finally she spotted an empty classroom and ran inside.

_What's happening?! Why are my hand sticking to things and-_

Her thoughts were cut off by the sound of an approaching class, likely coming to use this classroom.

Luz jumped up and, without thinking about it, opened up a window and jumped out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trying new things can be scary, but sometimes life throws you out a window and you just have to deal with it.

Luz opened her eyes to find herself clinging to the edge of the building, sticking to the wall as though she were glued to it.

She looked around, trying to figure out what to do, and looked up at the roof.

Well, if she could stick to a wall, surely she could climb one too.

Carefully, she lifted one arm up from the wall, and lifted herself up, one story up, then two and three, raising her other arm and continuing, she tried not to focus on the fact that she was hanging from a building a story above the ground.

Step by step she climbed up the wall, never looking down, until she finally reached the roof, pulling herself up onto it, she collapsed from exhaustion, she wasn't used to that much climbing, she had climbed before, but not several story's up a sheer wall.

After several minutes of laying there, she got up, dusted herself off, and squealed with excitement.

"Oh my goodness that was amazing!" She mini-shouted, "I just climbed a wall! And i stuck to a wall somehow, and how did i even have the energy for that?!"

"Do i have superpowers? I think i might have super powers oh wow this is so exciting!"

* * *

Amity and some school staff searched the school for half an hour, eventually checking the roof to find Luz passed out on the ground.

"Luz, wake up!" Amity yelled quietly, "you can't just go running off like that!"

"Huh? What's going o-" Luz looked up to see Amity and a search party standing above her, looking down at her in concern, "OH, oh no."

The events of the last hour suddenly rushed back to the front of her mind, reminding her just what she had done.

"Oh goodness, i am so sorry, i don't know what came over me."

"It's alright Luz, just get up so we can get back to class, we can talk about this later."

Luz got up and followed Amity back to the classroom, luckily for her, class had been suspended when she ran off, meaning she still had plenty of time to present what she had learned and hopefully not flop due to her running off.

Through the rest of class, Luz couldn't stop thinking about what she had done, and these mysterious new abilities she seemed to have, but she still aced it, as per usual.

"Luz, we need to talk," Amity said after class, "I'm a little worried, you've never ran away from a class before, and you love glyph magic class!"

"Okay, but can we talk about it later? Somewhere more private?"

"Alright, just don't do that again, please."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the shorter chapter, i just reached a place that seemed good for stopping and stopped.
> 
> Edit, chapter has been expanded, hope its better now.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz and Amity have a discussion.

Luz was waiting, surrounded by a maze of brick walls and scarily tall buildings, the alley where she and Amity would often meet was a rather secluded space, conveniently close to both of their homes, making a perfect meeting place when they wanted to talk in private.

As they left Hexside earlier that day they had agreed to meet up here once more to discuss the day's strange events.

Luz was starting to worry, tapping her feet repeatedly on the ground, Amity didn't usually take quite this long.

Her worrying stopped for the most part when she heard footsteps coming down the side of the alley that exited closer to Amity's home.

"Amity? Is that you?" Luz called down the winding brick corridor.

"Yes! It is! Sorry I'm late," Amity said as she turned the corner, "Ed & Em were causing trouble again, anyways, i have questions, for one, how did you get on the roof?"

"I climbed."

"What? What did you climb? How?"

"I climbed the wall outside, and i have no idea how, my hands stuck to the wall and i climbed up it."

"Okay, okay, how did you even get on the wall in the first place? And why did you run out of class?"

"I jumped out a windo-"

"WHAT!?" Amity interrupted quite loudly, "You jumped out of a WINDOW?!"

"Yeah I did, and to answer your other question, I ran out of class cause i was freaking out about my hands suddenly sticking to my glyphs like glue."

"Okay, and we need to talk about that too, but I'm a bit stuck on you JUMPING OUT A WINDOW! Seriously, do you have any idea how dangerous that was? You could have died! And I care about you far too much to let that happen!"

Luz jumped slightly as Amity ran over, She launched herself at Luz, embracing her as they fell.

Amity immediately got up, dusted herself off, and backed away, her face vaguely the color of a tomato.

"Uh, so, um," Amity stumbled through her words, "the, um, the sticky hand thing, that, lets talk about that."

"Uuuuuuuum, okay, well, all I really know is that suddenly my hands can stick to things, I can climb walls, and i seem to have extra energy, I don't know if there's anything else but this is really exciting!"

"Well, whatever's going on, I hope you'll be okay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many, many thanks to cringe on the owl house discord.
> 
> Without their help this chapter may have been lost.

**Author's Note:**

> Credits:
> 
> Lerm for names  
> Oubliette for all their great ideas  
> Advent chao for more great ideas  
> Toto and rovie for feedback  
> Jinzou for reminding me line breaks exist  
> Those on the owl house discord server who gave ideas and feedback
> 
> If it wasn't for these wonderful people this story wouldn't exist, so thank you all very much!
> 
> If i forgot to list someone who helped, let me know and I'll add them to this list


End file.
